


I Think that I Just Fell in Love with you

by faerietalks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I guess? I mention the garrison but that's it really, I wanted to write something angsty but it turned out fluffy?, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: Keith doesn't like falling in love. It only leads to heartbreak.But with Shiro, he doesn't mind if the feeling stays a little bit longer.





	I Think that I Just Fell in Love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am left alone at home and do nothing but listen to Tom Waits and Dr. Hook for a whole day.   
> First time writing for these two, and fist time publishing writing in over a year.   
> Not Beta-d.   
> Tell me what you think?

Falling in love was bad news.   
It had always been that way for Keith, and if he really was supposed to learn from past mistakes, falling in love again would definitely end in heartbreak yet another time. 

Falling in love was headaches. Falling in love was nausea. Falling in love was a stab in the gut when the person he fancied smiled and spoke fondly about people who weren’t him.   
Keith didn’t need that, or so he told himself. He should be used to being alone at this point, and he wondered why couldn’t his heart just listen to him for once.   
It was like a constant battle inside of him. His brain telling him what the reasonable thing to do it, all the while his heart is beating and screaming inside his chest that he should let loose and let himself love again. So what if it ended up in heartbreak, it’s better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. At least that’s what the cheesy love songs always say. 

When Keith had first met Shiro, he hadn’t been sure of how much he could open up to the other man.   
Sure, Keith was a reserved person, and Shiro was a bit like that too. But as time went on, he found himself in Shiro’s company more often than he was alone. It was a nice change, a welcomed change, even. It was nice having a friend he could rely on, someone who assured him that if he was to fall, they would be there to help him back up again.   
And then that night happened.   
Out in the middle of the desert. Just him and Shiro, an old bike and a small telescope. Looking at the stars, mapping out constellations together, joking and dreaming about a future spent discovering new galaxies and solar systems.   
There, underneath the moon, all alone by themselves, Keith had looked up at Shiro and at the sight of his smile, Keith had felt his heart beat just a little harder inside his chest. 

‘Oh no,’ he’d thought. He knew where this was leading.   
The small dimple in Shiro’s left cheek, the way his eyes somehow looked blue in the moonlight, the sigh at the end of his laughter. Keith noticed it all, noticed it and paid too much thought to all of it for it to just be normal observation of his friend. 

‘I’m falling in love,’ Keith had thought. And for the first in a long time, he didn’t immediately wish for the new feelings to go away. 

‘Maybe the feeling would go away?’ Keith thought, as he walked beside Shiro down countless hallways and in and out of various rooms. But as days came and went by, the flutter inside his chest remained. At one point he wondered if he should get checked for heart palpitations but decided against it. His deduced that all his previous infatuations had never lasted this long, because he hadn’t stayed around long enough for them to last. 

 

‘You’ve never stayed around long enough for them to ever have a chance,” he sighed and looked around a very crowded room. He wondered how so many cadets had been allowed to attend his party, and how so many of them had gotten their hands on alcohol. 

‘It’s the holiday season,’ he’d shrugged it off and taken a beer, sipping it quietly as he sat beside Shiro on a couch that had seen better days. 

Shiro was deep in conversation with another student. Keith wasn’t sure he remembered their name, but the face looked familiar at least.   
Keith sat in silence and tried to look around the room, find something interesting to watch, but his gaze always found its way back to Shiro’s face.   
How he scrunched his nose when he laughed, a clear sign that he was getting tipsy. How his eyes widened when he heard a familiar name, and how he would huff and blow his hair out of his eyes.   
Keith was sure they’d stayed there for hours, because slowly but surely, the room became less and less crowded, and the beer in his hand had become warm from the heat of his hands.   
Shiro, who had gone off to somewhere with his other friends at one point, had returned to Keith’s side, and was leaning into the couch, head leaned back and facing the ceiling. 

“I feel kinda bad for leaving you like that,” he said, reaching out and putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine,” was his reply, coming so automatically that he didn’t even look up at Shiro. 

“You have other friends, I’m glad to see you with other people than me all the time.” 

While technically not a lie, it did sometimes sting when Keith would see him relaxed and laughing along with others. He wished that he could be that for Shiro, at least better than anybody else. He was not about to give into jealousy, but he had been wishing for a special place inside his best friend’s heart for months now, and he was never sure if it really did stand a chance of becoming real. 

“Well, just so you know,” Shiro leaned over to Keith, and he could smell the beer on the other man’s breath.   
“You’re the one I like best.”

Shiro was close, so close. Shiro’s hand brushed against his neck, their breaths mingled, and Keith hoped that Shiro was too drunk to notice his cheeks heating up.   
Keith could kiss him. If he was rejected, he could blame drunkenness, right? If he was rejected, he could probably find a way to leave. He was an expert troublemaker when he wanted to be, after all. 

‘But what if you won’t be rejected?’ his heart was speeding up, edging Keith to take action. He would only need to lean a little to the right, move his head just a little, just one small push forward. 

‘What if you won’t be heartbroken this time?’

The kiss was brief. A soft brushing of their lips against each other’s. No sounds, no breathing, no hands fumbling with the other’s.   
But it was enough to make it feel like flowers were blooming inside of Keith’s chest.   
And when Keith pulled away, and saw Shiro, his best friend Shiro, sitting there, eyes wide and lips slowly drawing into a smile, hand leaving his shoulder and going to take his hand, Keith knew this time it wouldn’t end in heartbreak. 

This time, he had fallen in love, and he was determined to stay as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?   
> Find me on tumblr --> faerietalks.tumblr.com


End file.
